


The Morning After the Night Before - AKA: Drunken Shenanigans and a Pink Tutu

by Deans_Girl1968



Series: Baby [4]
Category: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) - Fandom, supernatural tv
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Girl1968/pseuds/Deans_Girl1968
Summary: The morning after the night before involving a ballet dancing Dean in a pink tutu.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Dawn (OFC)
Series: Baby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Morning After the Night Before - AKA: Drunken Shenanigans and a Pink Tutu

**Author's Note:**

> This is something fun that came out of a dream that I had.

Dawn sat at the table in the bunker’s library, with her eyes closed and what felt like a hundred jackhammers pounding away inside her head. She heard shuffling across the library floor. DEAN!!! She knew it was him by his shuffle. She winced at the sound of something being placed on the table in front of her. The jackhammers turned into explosions. She gave a small groan as the pain increased. “Just kill me now Chuck, it would be more merciful,” she thought.  
“There you go Princess” she heard Dean mutter before he scraped back a chair and sat down with a groan.  
She winced again at the sound. She gently inhaled the smell of the strong black coffee in front of her, waiting for it to begin working its magic. After a few moments of silence, she carefully took a small sip of the life-restoring black liquid. Without opening her eyes she asked tentatively, her voice still a little hoarse from her still to dry throat, “Just how much did we drink last night?”  
“Enough,” came the gruff reply “or not enough according to what you remember.”  
Suddenly images exploded into her brain. Images of Dean in work jeans, black tee, open red button-down shirt, and his work boots. With the added item of a PINK TUTU!!! A tutu which twirled, as gracefully as a drunken Dean could be, spun and leapt across the floor of the library.   
She gulped as the image changed to Dean stalking towards her, irritation on his face at something she had said…. Her thoughts were interrupted by  
“Whatever you remember better explain this!!” said a voice louder than was absolutely necessary.   
“Sshh!!! Sammy” groaned Dean  
With even more explosions going off in her head, Dawn gingerly opened one eye to see Sam stood there with a lazy smile on his lips, and a pink tutu hanging from a finger. Her eye flicked across to Dean who had a faraway look and a lopsided grin, on his too handsome for his own good face. She watched as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. The move was so slow and sensual that it made her go all tingly inside. She quickly closed her eye again and groaned. Great now even more images from the previous night were invaded her brain.   
So NO!!! Dean in a pink tutu was not some hot drunken dream. Nor, going by the look on his face, was what came after – the images burning through her brain. She licked her lips and her heart beat faster in her chest. She groaned again, not caring about the pain it caused anymore. She took a fortifying sip of her lifeline. “Interesting times ahead,” she thought to herself as she squirmed in her seat, and flushed as even more images revealed themselves to her.   
“The tutu may have been a mistake,” you heard Dean mutter “but I regret nothing.”   
She heard Sam chuckle while she choked on her coffee, and felt what must have been her entire body turning red.   
“Interesting times indeed,” she thought smiling. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of two dreams (up till now!!!) I’ve had after late-night chats with Alltheshrinks. Thanks for the laughs Alltheshrinks, but I think the other one just may stay in my head.


End file.
